I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by sincerelyyours.anonymous
Summary: Fatal accidents occur when Jacob Ben Israel has had enough. With a loved one gone, and one in critical condition, how will the New Directions react? Will the significant other of the lost move on, or find love in a hopeless place? Romance later on, Hurt/Comfort to start of course. M for language, and for future chapters. *Formally known as We Found Love in a Hopeless Place*
1. Chapter 1

_"Hello, I'm Rod Remmington and welcome to the Lima News at 6._

_Tonight we have a report on the William McKinley High school shooting._

_According to unnamed sources, the suspect withholding the gun was Mr. Jacob Ben Israel; a Junior at McKinley High. _

_According to the source, Jacob had had enough of the bullying and social suicide that was constantly happening to him and he decided to punish the people who bullied him- the ones at his school._

_20 rounds were shot from a 20 caliber pistol. According to the Principle, nobody dared to get to Mr. Israel fast enough before he injured somebody. Many students fled the scene before anything bad could happen, but the 12 members of McKinley High's show choir, the New Directions, were stuck in the choir room. _

_6 members of McKinley High were injured in the event of this tragic events. They are all identified as Samuel Evans- A Junior who suffered from a bullet to the arm; Will Schuester- A teacher at McKinley who got heavily scratched and burned by the bullet brushing his skin; Noah Puckerman- A senior who received 2 bullets to the stomach in an attempt to save his friend; Finn Hudson- A senior who was shot in the arm in which he claims was an attempt to save his girlfriend, Rachel Berry; Rachel Berry- A senior who received multiple shots all over and who is now in emergency rescue due to a shot in her chest; and Santana Lopez- A senior who received light bruising and a reflected shot in her leg._

_Sadly one student from McKinley High did not survive the shooting._

_Brittany Pierce- the last of Mr. Israel's shootings before he was captured- was shot in the head and killed upon contact. _

_We have Laura Walters on location at William McKinley."_

_The screen cuts to Laura Walters, outside McKinley high school._

"_Thanks Rod. I'm Laura Walters and I'm at William McKinley High School where Jacob Ben Israel has just been taken to the police station. Here I have Will Schuester, a victim in the shooting and the Spanish and Show Choir teacher here at McKinley, and Emma Pillsbury, the guidance counselor at McKinley. Now, Mr. Schuester, May I ask- do you know anything about why Jacob would do something like this?"_

_Laura pointed the microphone towards Will and Emma, expecting an answer. _

"_He was always so quiet, but he did occasionally bug everyone with his blog. I guess he just had enough of everyone picking on him."_

"_Did he have anything against Ms. Berry, the one who received the worst un-death damage, or Ms. Pierce?" _

"_He was constantly asking Rachel out.. but she said no, that she only had eyes for Finn. That's all I know. And Santana was always yelling at him to get away from Brittany. Maybe he wanted to get back at Brittany. I don't know."_

_Laura nodded and motioned for the camera man to follow her over to Finn._

"_Mr. Hudson, sources inform me that you were trying to save Ms. Berry. Is this true?"_

"_Yeah it's true. Rachel's my girlfriend. I tried to get in front of her but I tripped and fell over. I feel so guilty."_

"_Most people would." Laura motioned again, and the camera man followed her over to Quinn and Noah, who were situated on a gurney._

"_Mr. Puckerman, sources tell me you were trying to save a friend?"_

"_I'm the friend." Quinn interrupted. "He was trying to save me.." She looked over at Puck with a loving look, biting her lip. _

"_I'll just leave you two alone.." Laura mumbled before pulling the camera man towards Santana. _

"_Ms. Lopez, you were best friends with Ms. Pierce, is this correct?" _

_Santana was in tears, crying into Arties shoulder in his lap. "She was my girlfriend. S-She was saving me… Jacob was after me. I had constantly picked on him. I never wanted him to hurt Brittany. I didn't want anything to hurt Brittany. Nothing would ever hurt her as long as I was around. He cornered me, pulling the pistol to my head. Right as he was pulling the trigger, Brittany… she came out of nowhere and stepped in front of me, taking the shot. He ran off, getting caught or something, but I just broke down there… I can't believe she's gone…" Santana turned back to Artie and cried into his shoulder._

"_Well, I think that's enough for today. Back to you, Rod."_

_The screen flips back to Rod at the studio._

"_Thank you Laura. Lima, this is a very mournful day. Our prayers go out to the loved ones and friends of Ms. Brittany Pierce. Good night."_

Kurt Hummel flicked his TV screen off. He knew he should have gone to school today.

* * *

**A/N: I am so so so so so sosososososososososososo sorry for not updating ANYTHING for months. I'm working hard in high school and I just can't find the muse to update, but I'm working hard on an update for TEotH and DtS. I've written a few new stories, and I might get around to publishing them. I hope this is good enough until I can get an update out.**

**This story just came to me, and I plan to continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Update on my stories:**

**I have this giant binder filled with not only new ideas but updates for my stories. Yes, I hand write them. That's why I take so long to update, I get lazy when it comes to typing them. Today I had a snow day, so I typed as much as I could. I've been working on Dare To Survive, and I have yet to start a new chapter of Total Eclipse of the Heart. BUT! I have been working on an NEW story that many of my readers have been waiting for. The sequel to I'm With the Enemy! Following this update, I have a few more stories that I'll probably be typing as you're reading this. I know it's a lot to have so many stories out but I try to write at least one chapter per week with these, and most of them already have one chapter done so I figured, what the hell, type 'em! **

**Apologizes for the long A/N, here's the update. Sorry it's a little short, didn't realize it was this short when I wrote it.**

* * *

Santana was dead on the inside. Brittany was dead, and it was her fault. The blonde had been protecting her. To top it all off, her recent friend was in the hospital on life support because of the idiotic douche known as Finn Hudson. She was furious about that. Rachel had become her go-to person for things Brittany wouldn't understand.

Brittany.

The very thought of the girl pained Santana.

"Fucking Ben Israel." She muttered, stopping at her locker. Everyone was mourning her because of the blonde, but she ignored them. She was really upset about Brittany, but Brittany was gone. She couldn't bring her back. As of right now, her concern was on how Rachel was doing. Ever since Santana had became close to the brunette she had started caring about her. It seemed strange at first, but she soon became accustomed to it.

"Santana?" Artie asked, tears streaking his face as he approached her. She didn't even realize that she had walked to the choir room. "How're you holding up?"

Santana looked at Artie blankly. She was holding in so many emotions it hurt. Seeing the pained look on Artie's face didn't help her whatsoever.

Why did this happen to her? Her, of all people? She lost not only her girlfriend, the girl she loved to death, but she might also be losing her recent best friend.

"San?"

Artie's words pulled her from her thoughts. "I can't believe she's gone." Santana whispered, glancing over at the forever-empty seat next to her.

"I know San. Tina, Mike, 'Cedes, Kurt, and I are going to see Rachel after school. Wanna come with? I know you guys' have become close recently." Artie asked as he wheeled closer to Santana. Kurt walked in slowly, holding Blaine's hand tightly. Tears streaked down their faces, but Kurt was trying to keep from sobbing.

"Blaine's coming with us too, Artie." The boy whispered, sitting in the spot next to where Brittany would always sit.

Santana nodded and crossed her arms, hiding her face. She couldn't stand being there. Too many painful memories, and too many reminders that she'll never get to spend the rest of her life with Brittany S. Pierce.

Kurt watched Santana with concern. He should've been there yesterday. He could've stopped Jacob, he knew he could've. Jacob was annoying, and irritating, but he just wanted the attention that the Cheerios and Glee Club kids got on a daily basis, without having to rely on his blog. Sure, he could be a perv at times, but he was a teenage boy who just wanted somebody to love.

He was misunderstood.

Kurt could've take the gun. He could've stopped Brittany and sacrificed himself. He could've stopped Finn from being an idiot.

But now he couldn't.

Brittany was dead.

And Rachel was on the verge of it.

Because of Jacob Ben Israel.

Shaking that from his thoughts, Kurt sighed when Finn walked into the choir room.

"Hey Kurt." He mumbled, walking to his seat. "Did you hear what happened?"

Kurt nodded. "How could I not? It's all over the news."

Finn looked dumbfounded. "Already? But it just happened."

"You idiot. Those camera men? They were filming it live. That's how Kurt saw it." Everyone in the room looked at Artie confusedly. The boy wasn't known for insulting people like that. "What? I'm pissed off and upset. Brittany's gone. I hate to be the one to point this out but it has to be done. Finn's an idiot and Rachel paid the price for his idiocy. Did anyone notice that Santana hasn't said a word? Not even an insult to Finn? We should be trying to cheer her up. She's the one that was affected the worse because of all of this."

Everyone looked at each other with a pained expression. Artie was right. They had lost someone close to them, someone whom they all loved, and they might be losing their best singer. But it was worse for Santana.

"I-I'm sorry." Finn stuttered, keeping his head down.

From then on, everyone was quiet until Mr. Shuester walked in. "Hey guys, I know everyone's feeling down in the dumps, but lets try and be happy about this."

"How can we be happy? Brittany was our joy. She lightened up the room just by walking in. Now we're one unicorn short and it doesn't feel right." Kurt stated, holding Blaine's hand tightly. "I may be the only one who's going to do this, but I really don't want to be here. I want to be at the hospital, hoping that Rachel will be okay." Mercedes, Finn, Mike, and Blaine nodded.

"Really you guys?"

"Yeah Mr. Shue. Rachel's our friend. We wanna make sure she's okay, and that she'll make it through this." Finn stated.

"Alright then. I suppose if that's what most of you want to do, glee club is over for today." And with that, Mr. Shue left the room.

Kurt started packing up and when he was ready, he gathered the small group of everyone but finn, who had left with Mr. Shue.

"Santana? You're coming too?" Quinn asked. Santana nodded.

"She's become by friend. I wanna see her." She mumbled, keeping her head low. Quinn nodded and held onto Puck's arm as the group made their way to the parking lot. Santana was the frist to leave.

"I wonder why Satan's in such a rush." Kurt muttered.

"Who knows. Her and Rachel have gotten close lately." Mike responded as he helped Artie into his car.

"You don't think…" Mercedes trailed off. Kurt shook his head.

"Nah, I doubt it. Santana wouldn't've done that to Britt."

The gang nodded in agreement.

* * *

Santana bit her lip as she pulled into the hospital. She couldn't believe that this was all really happening. Her girlfriend was gone, and her best friend was in the hospital, in a coma. Her world was slowly crashing down around her and she hated it. She didn't like how everything was changing. She hated not having Brittany there to talk about nothing, she hated not having Rachel there to tease.

But most of all, she hated Jacob Ben Israel for doing this to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've been neglecting my typing. I've got the next It's Always Darkest chapter mostly done, just have to write a little bit more to that and it'll be finished. **

**A/N 2: If some of my stories start to seem depressing, please tell me. I've recently been going through stuff at home, where I was taken away from my mom. It's been really hard on me and has been affecting my stories and some of my roleplays. If I'm feeling depressed, I try and write out my feelings into one of the stories I have where one of the characters is depressed, but sometimes that doesn't always work. Please forgive me when I say I'm really trying to get these out, but it just gets really hard sometimes.**

**I want you guys to know that I appreciate all the reviews and favorites/follows; it inspires me to keep writing and helps me know that I am good at what I do.**

**Enough with my rambling, here's chapter 3.**

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Santana took a deep breath and walked into the hospital, mentally cursing Jacob with every step she took. She kept thinking that it should have been her that was shot, Jacob had nothing against Brittany. It was Santana he wanted, so why had he pulled the trigger when Brittany got in the way? Was it to cause Santana the mental pain that came with the loss of a loved one? Or was it just to mess with her, make her suffer? So many questions and nobody cared to answer them.

She released the breath she didn't know she was holding as she walked up to the receptionist, not even bothering to wait for the others.

"Rachel Berry." She choked out, fighting back the sobs that wanted to shake her body.

"Room 182." The lady said, and Santana carefully walked down the hall. She had wanted to get a minute alone with Rachel, but she wasn't sure if she could even see Rachel without breaking down.

Taking a deep breath once she was outside the room, she slowly pushed open the door and bit her lip, fighting from breaking down in sobs. "Oh Rachel…" She whispered, shutting the door behind her.

Rachel lay on her back, machines hooked up to her left and right. She had a few IV's in her arm, an oxygen tube going around her nose, and red gauze wrapped around her upper abdomen. The only sounds in the room aside from the slight buzzing noises coming from the machines was Rachel's shallow breathing, and the slow, steady beeping of Rachel's heart monitor. She looked so lifeless, so pale. Santana walked up to her and took her hand. It was cold, but there was still a trace of warmth. Santana hoped Rachel was going to be able to hear her, because she had a mouthful to say.

She took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, holding Rachel's hand carefully.  
"Hey Berry." She smiled shyly. "I uh, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but uh, I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I treated you. I'm sorry for always trying to tear you down. I'm sorry for ditching you for… for B-Brittany. I shouldn't have treated you like that. You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I could have stopped Jacob, then we wouldn't be in this situation. But I guess if that never happened, I'd still treat you the same. I can assure you, when you wake up from this, I'll never leave your side. I'm so, so sorry. Finn is just a douchebag. I'm sorry, beyond sorry, for leaving you to fend for yourself with him. Mr. Shue thought it'd be okay to try and have glee today. It just doesn't feel like home without you and B there. Puck and Quinn have been getting closer, and a bunch of the gleeks are stopping by soon. I just want you to know, Rachel, that I'm so sorry. I never wanted any of this for you." Santana wiped at her eyes and squeezed Rachel's hand, hoping for those chestnut eyes to open and meet hers, but they never did. Hearing a knock at the door, Santana pulled herself together and calmly said, "Come in."

Kurt walked in with the others following him and Santana nodded, leaning up and giving Rachel a gentle kiss on the forehead before she left the room. Mercedes gave her a strange look as she left, but Santana could care less. She wanted to figure out why Jacob Ben Israel did this to her. She wanted to know what led Jewfro to take away the two most important people in her life.

RSRSRSRSRS

Jacob sat in his cell, thinking over the past week. Why had he done that? Just because his anger got the better of him, he ruined so many peoples' lives. He knew he shouldn't be alive; he didn't deserve to live after what he had done. He sighed and laid back on his bed, hoping his life passed by quickly.

"Mr. Israel, you have a visitor." The guard stated and opened his cell, ushering him to the visitors' section. Why would he have a visitor? Everyone at McKinley hated him and his mom was so ashamed and embarrassed that she refused to talk to him. When he sat down in the booth, he eyes widened in fear. He hesitantly picked up the phone and felt himself start to shake. "S-Santana?"

Santana smirked as she held up the phone. _"Can it, Jewfro. Just listen. I came here for answers. You took away my angel, my love, and you also took away my best friend." _She paused for a moment. _"Why?"_

Jacob took a moment to answer. He knew exactly why he did it, but he was afraid to tell Santana. Santana was deadly, a King Cobra in the grass and he was the helpless little rabbit. Finding his confidence, he stiffened his chest and spoke boldly. "I had enough of your bullying. I figured I'd be doing everyone a favor if I got rid of the newest part of the hierarchy, starting with the head bitch herself. Brittany got in the way of you. I planned on letting her live, but she was so _stupid_ enough to get in the way."

Santana was fuming with anger. Jewfro just called Brittany the worst possible thing he could have called her around Santana. _"You _bastard! _You're lucky there's that damn glass there because if there wasn't you wouldn't be alive right now!"_

Jacob smirked, otherwise ignoring her threat. "As for Rachel, I wanted her so bad." He sighed. "If I couldn't have her, nobody could."

She glared at him; she wanted nothing but to beat the hell out of him. _"You sick bastard! You don't deserve to live!"_

"Then let me rot here." He smirked and hung up, asking the guard to take him back to his cell.

Santana clenched her fists and walked outside, letting out a loud, long scream in anger. She hated Jacob. He had been so selfish, so… so horrid that words cannot describe. Santana wanted him dead. She wanted it to be so that she didn't have to feel this kind of pain again. It was killing her. She needed for Rachel to be okay. If she wasn't, Santana might die along with her. She got back in her car and drove home, barely making it to her room before she broke down crying.

RSRSRSRSRSRS

The next day, Santana went to school in sweat pants and a band t-shirt, carrying her Cheerios uniform. When a baby cheerio came up to her saying that Coach wanted to see her, she knew she was in for it. She sighed and walked towards Sue's office, her uniform in hand.

"Santana, care to tell me about your sudden wardrobe change?" That was a first. Sue Sylvester never sounded concerned.

"Coach, you know why. Brittany's gone, Rachel's in a hospital, I don't know what to do anymore." She said sadly. "I'm resigning."

Sue was shocked. "You can't resign. Here, I'll put you on water duty until you can get back on your feet, okay?" She was worried about Santana. Brittany was the world to the Latina. Sue had never seen her so sad, so broken.

Santana just nodded. "I'm not going to wear my uniform; it has too many memories."  
Sue nodded in understanding. "Very well. You're dismissed." Before Santana left, Sue stopped her. "And San, remember, you can always talk to me."  
Santana smiled and nodded. She could always count on Sue.  
RSRSSRSRSR

Santana wasn't paying attention in any of her classes; she was only focused on Rachel and Brittany. She knew she had to get over the latter, she was gone and she wasn't coming back. Santana hated to think that, Brittany would never truly be gone. She knew that the blonde's heart and love would still be with her.

_Brittany would want me to move on._

She sighed and begrudgingly made her way to the choir room. Barely anyone was willing to perform, but some did to mourn Brittany and hope Rachel was okay. Even with their injuries, everyone still put their passed friend first.

She knew she should be beyond angry with Jacob. She should be fuming still. But something was keeping her from doing so. She didn't know what, but she hoped it was something good.

Everyone turned towards her when her phone began to ring.

"Mr. Shue, it's my dad." She muttered, answering the phone when Shuester gave her the okay nod.

"Papi?"

"_Santi, you have to get up here."_

"What's going on?"

"_It's about Rachel. Please hurry. Her dads are already on their way."_

Santana nodded and started gathering her stuff. "I'm sorry Mr. Shue, it's an emergency."

"What's happening?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. It has to do with Rachel." Santana explained, walking out of the choir room and out to her car.  
RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

"Papi?!" Santana asked worriedly as she hurried onto her father's floor.

"San, it's Rachel." Emilio Lopez stated, walking through the doors.

"No shit!"

"Language, Santana."

"Sorry. What's going on?" Santana bit her lip, following her dad through the halls.

"Her heart rate went down dramatically. We had to go into emergency shock, but…" Emilio trailed off.

"No… no please no!" Santana eyes were filling up with tears quickly.

"Santana-"

"She can't be gone! I can't lose her too!"

"Santana."

"Please, tell me I'm wrong!"

"You're wrong."

Santana stiffened at the other voice. She hadn't even realized they had gone into Rachel's room.

"Rach?" She breathed out, her eyes widening with joy when she turned around and her eyes locked with the chestnut eyes she desperately wanted so much to see.


	4. Authors Note

UPDATE:

To everyone who follows my stories:

I apologize for my long absence. I've been trying really hard to get these chapters up, and hopefully I will get them up within the next week. I just haven't had the muse to get down and do serious writing like I have been with these stories as that my depression is slowly coming back, and I'm trying really hard to cope with this.

As you have noticed, I have changed my penname. I did so because I felt like my old one didn't suit me well at all, and I needed a change.

The three stories I know that I am going to be continuing are my three main ones right now, It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn (Faberry), I Wanna Hold Your Hand (Pezberry), and Total Eclipse of the Heart (Nichel/Smytheberry). These three I have planned out, as well as another one that I know I will be posting soon, called We've Only Just Begun (Pezberry/Faberry), and that should be up shortly after the updates, or even before. That story will more than likely be my filler story, as that I have many chapters ahead written, so I may post chapters of that in between chapters for my other stories.

As for the rest of my stories, I will be putting the following on hiatus until further notice: I Kissed a Girl (Pezberry), Not Alone (Pezberry), and Take Me Away, the Great Escape (Kurtbastian). A couple of my stories will be put under complete, as that I have no intention of continuing them due to lack of interest, and a few of them will be deleted as that they were so horribly written that I just can not deal with them anymore.

I just wanted to inform you all that I am trying to get better, and I am trying to get back to writing as often as I can but it can get difficult with what goes on in my personal life as well as my mental health. I apologize for those of you that thought this was an update, and I hope that you will be patient with me as I try and beat my depression and get back on my feet. I love you all, you guys keep me motivated and keep me trying to write.

-PinkypromiseNSN.


End file.
